Persona 3: Chaos Ending
by Saint Lee
Summary: It was supposed to end everything. Everyone should have forgotten, but they didn't. Minato Arisato opened up a whole new arc of chaos and confusion. And now, with broken bonds and a grief stricken heart, he must save his friends, at any cost. Co-written by Raidou.


Minato gulped as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Death was standing right in front of him, and the tool of destruction; The evoker was firmly in his grip. He had to decide.

"Minato, have you decided?" Ryoji asked, making Minato take a deep breath.

"... I-I don't know," Minato stammered a response. Ryoji sighed.

"You cannot defeat Nyx. It's impossible," Ryoji repeated. "Make up your mind, Minato."

Minato took a few deep breaths, before wiping the sweat off his brow. "Dammit!"

"Do you want your friends to die fighting Nyx?" Ryoji started. "I've told you. No matter how powerful you are, you cannot beat Nyx."

"I can try..." Minato trailed off, terror lacing his voice. "With everyone else, I'm sure we can do it." He didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Get it through your thick skull! You cannot defeat Nyx," Ryoji said darkly.

"Shut up!" Minato growled. "I ain't giving away my friends just like that!"

"Yes! Your friends. S.E.E.S, do you want them to die right before your eyes!? In a bloody, broken mess?" Ryoji continued.

"N-NO!" Minato shouted.

"Then end it. They'll die in peace, enjoy the time that you have with them,"

"I..." Minato trailed off, gritting his teeth. S.E.E.S was like a family to him. All of them had problems and differences before, but right now, all of them were knitted together in a tight bond. Minato would be dammed if he lost yet another family again.

Ryoji's human form began to twist and turn, giving out unparallelled levels of dread and killing intent. His presence reeked off Death, and Minato began to feel his heartbeat double.

"R-Ryoji?" Minato took a step back, as Ryoji's body exploded into dense, black mist.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Minato shouted, as Ryoji's other form was floating right in front of him. The black robes and blood stained sword, along with that hollow stare and bird-like mask... This was Death.

"T-Thanatos," Minato whispered as Death fixed his hollow stare on the blue haired teen.

"Do you see now?" Ryoji's voice was so horrific and deep that it sent shivers rain down Minato's spine.

... Something snapped.

He couldn't hold it. The dread and anxiety finally built up to Minato's breaking point. He was content in dying without any pain or misery.

"PERSONA!" Minato shouted, unloading a spiritual bullet through his skull.

Death morphed back into Ryoji who stood with a slight smile. Minato gritted his teeth and locked his silver eyes onto his. "Monster..."

Thanatos emerged from the depth of Minato's soul, giving out a bestial roar. However, Ryoji wasn't cowering from fear like any other shadow.

"BRAVE BLADE!" Minato shouted, as his persona dug out the massive sword, and with another, final roar, drove it right for Ryoji's skull...

Ryoji's head was split open from the vicious strike. Minato stared with wide eyes, and he swore that Ryoji gave him another faint smile.

"... It's ending..." Minato whispered, as Ryoji slowly began to fade.

... But his memories... They were still there.

"What the hell is happening!?" Minato scowled at Ryoji's fading form. Nothing was happening. He was supposed to forget, but the memories were still locked inside his brain.

"RYOJI!" Minato shouted, but Death was no longer there. Ryoji was gone, and Minato was left alone in his room.

"What's going on!?" Minato let out a raspy voice.

He bolted downstairs. Even if he didn't lose his memories, he was begging that his friends would. At least they would die without suffering.

Minato's hazy mind caused him to miss a step, and he ended up falling down the stairs.

"Minato!" Yukari hurried over to him, helping him up. Everyone one of his friends gathered around him.

"That's a nasty wound..." Junpei said, pointing at the massive head wound that Minato sustained.

"Screw that!" Minato panted. "Do you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Isn't that normal?" Junpei laughed. Minato's eye widened to almost comical proportions.

"Minato-kun, are you alright?" Fuuka asked, sensing Minato's grief and dread.

"NO! This isn't supposed to happen!" Minato cried. "We were supposed to forget!"

"What do you mean? We would have forgotten if you killed him," Akihiko stated. "You didn't kill him, and we retained our memories."

"That's the point! I killed him!" Minato shouted in desperation.

"W-What?" Junpei said slowly. "Are you trolling or something?"

"NO! I killed him, right before my eyes. He disappeared into nothingness," Minato said slowly. "All of us were supposed to forget!"

Just then, the lights flickered off and Minato's dread and confusion reached another level.

"The Dark Hour?" Mitsuru said in amazement and horror.

"... What have I done!?" Minato thought to himself, as he clutched his head and observed the faces of his friends. Every single one of them looked like deer in headlights... And their eyes... Were completely devoid of hope.

"What chaos have I unleashed?"

* * *

**Welp! That was sorta angsty and dark and stuff. Anyway, the chaos ending of P3, starts from the bad end. Yes, they are supposed to forget, but they didn't. Cruel twist of fate, as they say.**

**Anyway *Pulls Raidou in* This dude helped me, since he already has a chaos ending of p4 down! Isn't that right, dude?**

**Raidou : ...**

**Sigh. Well, anyway, I hope that was enough for a teaser. This fic will be slow but it shall be updated! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this. **

**We'll see you later.**


End file.
